Battle Scars
by Stars-tonight
Summary: Office AU Ereri! Eren is starting his new life at SURVEY Corporations, as the gorgeous and a little scary co-CEO Levi Ackerman's personal assistant.
1. Chapter 1

"And be nice Levi." Erwin Smith, a very taller and muscularly build blond in his late 30's, added as he took his seat next to his close friend Levi Ackerman, whose handsome and youthful face, for someone in their early 30's, remained emotionless. To Erwin's right was the cackling Zoe Hanji, whose gender was ambiguous with large brown eyes, strong jaw to counter a raw beauty in their face and slender body who almost fell of the chair, knocking over a white, standard issue SURVEY Corporations mug, which made Hanji laugh more. Levi pushed some of his onyx hair out of his face, frowning as Hanji continued to laugh, the brown locks on Hanji's head bouncing all over the place. "Ok, calm down."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited! One of these people will be my personal assistance... what if we all like the same person?" Hanji said, putting their hands on their face. Erwin scratch the blond hair on top of his head, slightly confused on what to do in that situation, his already small eyebrows scrunching together even tighter.

"Fight to the death. Winner also gets the company." Levi said flatly, his dark eyes flicking over to look at them, making both of them chuckle. "I'm serious and the only person here who was taught to kill."

"Settle down, or no one gets an assistant. We have 30 applicants and 3 jobs, Levi be nice." Erwin said quietly, opening his folder with a long list of names. "It is going to be a very long day if you're not."

"I'm always nice." Hanji chucked again, receiving a glare that could kill, making the brunette shut up.

"Ready? Calmed down yet. Whoever breaks has to buy drinks later." Silence filled the room. "Good, let's get started."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Eren Jaeger fiddled with the ends of his shirt, as he watched people go in and out of the interview room as sweat dripped from his chocolate brown hair, and he quickly wiped it away. A lot of them were very, very well qualified, and all Eren had to his resume was a 3 month job at Starbucks which he got fired from after yelling at customers. A lot of people came out close to tears, rushing off, which filled the 22 year old with even fear. Taking another swig of his water, he stared at the clock. His best friend, Armin Arlet the one who convinced him to also apply for one of the three prestigious jobs of being the personal assistant to the founders of SURVEY Corporations, was currently in the interview, which was going on longer than any of the others. Armin was going to get one of the jobs because his resume was incredible, even at 20. Eren just had 'anger issues' and the fact he needed to see a therapist put a lot of people off.<p>

When Armin came out with a huge grin on his face, Eren tried to smile back, but the stress and worry was hard to shift. Armin rushed over, and practically leaped onto the seat next to Eren.

"I take it that it went well?" Eren muttered, not looking up to meet the happiness on Armin's face.

"Really well. Eren you'll do great, I'll wait here, and I think you're next." Armin said, the grin still on his face. "They're really nice surprisingly. Captain... Mr Ackerman is a bit... scary, and he didn't say much during my interview."

"Maybe he isn't that talkative. Or he's not interested." Armin just shrugged his shoulders, before patting Eren's back.

"You'll do fine. And whatever happens, I'll buy coffee."

"It's your turn anyway."

"Eren... Jager? Jagger?" The secretary called, a look of confusion on her unusually cute face.

"Jaeger..." Eren replied, used to people not being able to pronounce his last name, standing up. He was now physically shaking, as he took small steps over to the door. He looked back at Armin, who grinned and held up his thumbs as a sign of good luck, before he pushed the door the interview room, feeling like he was going to vomit all over the founders and CEO's of the World's biggest weapons and military technology manufactures in the world. Which he decided wouldn't go down well.

In the middle of the large, stainless steel table was Erwin Smith, head of all production, with blond hair and his 'signature' eyebrows, who had a kind face, smiling softly at him, but Eren knew he was a stern man when it came to his work. To his right was the head of science, the crazy that was Zoe Hanji, grinning manically which was a tad terrifying. Eren had read some many news reports of Hanji going berserk at press conferences, yelling and screaming at reports for no reason and about very little, kicking and throwing things, however Hanji's brain power made up for that. No was sure of Hanji's actual gender, as it changed daily, but no one is going to question it when the person works with biological and chemical warfare.

And to the left was Mr Levi Ackerman. Who was currently checking him out. Eren blushed under his strong gaze, the ex-Captain's eyebrows raised in surprise and a small grin on his face. Levi Ackerman has served 10 years in the British Marines, and was now in charge of design, development and distribution, who apparently had a habit of firing people and losing his temper quickly. As Eren sat down, he kept glancing over at Levi who then leaned over to Erwin and muttered in a low tone so Eren couldn't hear;

"Dibs." Erwin chuckled and shook his head slightly, before smiling at Eren.

"Hello Mr… Jagger?" Erwin said, as he shifted some paper work. Levi had put his notebook aside, which made Hanji snap their head to stare at him with a look of 'What are you doing?'

"Jaeger. It's German." The younger man replied quietly, still shaking.

"Jaeger. Well good afternoon, how are you feeling?"

"Nervous..."

"Well don't be. You have no need to Eren." Eren nodded slightly, once again glancing over to Levi who was still staring at him. He smiled softly at the older man, before reluctantly trying to turn his attention back to Erwin. "Need a moment?"

"No... I'm okay." Erwin nodded with a smile, and the interview got underway.

"That's good, if you need a minute just let us know, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Why did you leave your last job, and why haven't you had work in a year?" Levi added, looking at his resume. Eren felt sicker, as he swallowed hard, as he began to shake again, looking into his lap.

"I... I got fired for yelling back at a rude and abusive customer... and a lot happened in that year afterwards that I needed to take time away and... if it's alright I don't want to get into it, sir. It's very personal."

"Of course, my apologise. But can you recite the menu?"

"What?"

"The Starbuck's menu, recite it."

"Okay... Caffe Americano, Flat White, Caffe Latte, Caffe Mocha, Cappuccino, Caramel Macchiato, Espresso, Espresso Con Panna, Espresso Macchiato, Flavoured Latte, Iced Caffè Americano, Iced Caffè Latte, Iced Caffè Mocha, Iced Caramel Macchiato, Iced Flavoured Latte, Iced Skinny Flavoured Latte, Skinny Flavoured Latte and White Chocolate. That's the regal, all year menu, at Halloween they do a Pumpkin Spiced Latte. That's just the coffees. There are 13 different types of teas and other cold drinks."

"All you need to remember is I like a skinny Latte." Levi said, and Eren nodded.

"I apologise for him. You were telling us about yourself." Erwin added, making a note.

"I am currently studying for a degree in Law, because I want to help people. I want to help get rid of the problems of today. I look after my sister too, she is in High school, her senior year, and we're on our own. She works at a cute little cafe, but I don't want her paying the bills. She should be out with her friends. Sorry, I'm rambling."

"No it's fine. That's very noble of you. What do you know about what we do here at SURVEY?"

"Yes. The company was founded by... well, you, Mr Smith, in 2009, along with... Zoe Hanji, in order to help the troops and police. Mr Ackerman joined in 2011 after military service. You are the top providers of military grade technology and weapons, supplying across the globe, but have made it very clear you will not stand the supplement of your supplies to the Taliban." Erwin smiled, making notes.

"Good. Most people don't do their research."

"One of your emergency contact's in your therapist, care to explain?" Levi asked, leaning forward slightly to rest his elbow on the table. Eren went bright red, looking down. "You don't have to answer now, but if you are successful you'll have to tell me why."

"No... My father was a doctor, and when I was 9, we went to see one of his regal patients to find them dead on the floor, shot and stabbed... their daughter had been taken. I was sent to a safe place when I found her close by, and the men... I stabbed two of them, one of them a lot... to save her and myself, in self-defence, they were going to kill us both. She's now my sister, Mikasa." Erwin looked shocked, Levi smiled a little whilst Hanji grinned, leaping forward.

"REALLY!? WOW! That is brave!" Hanji yelled. "Were you scared? How much blood was there? Oh my god that is sooo cool!"

"No... and a lot?" Levi smiled at him and Eren smiled back. The two were locked in their stares, soft smiles on their faces, before Eren subconsciously bit his bottom lip. Eren couldn't help but smile at the much older man, who seemed to be just as interested, as he returned the eye flirting, but he was the one to break the stare, looking over to Erwin, urging Eren to do the same. "So, the therapist thing is just a precaution thing, I have to see her 3 times a year just to make sure I'm coping."

"That is so cool you're a total badass." Eren threw Hanji a lopsided grin, trying to be thankful for the compliment, as well as shaking off the memory. "I think after dragging up all of your personal history, we should end the interview there."

"Well then, thank you very much Eren. We'll be in touch shortly if you're successful." Eren stood up, shaking hands with everyone before leaving very quickly, blushing at the face he held Levi's hand. The onyx haired man had winked at him as the shock hands, and was currently having a mental giggle at how cute the brunette was when he blushed.

"I saw you eye flirting with him!" Hanji yelled, pointing at Levi. The man glared back. "You like him, like like-like him, if it were a private interview you'd have him bent over the desk and calling you Mr Ackerman as you fucking him hard up the ass, I saw the looks. He'd have the job as soon as he walked in if you had your way. We should have done that and put video cameras in here. Blackmail!" Erwin tried to get rid of that image, pulling a face.

"What the fuck is 'eye flirting'?" Levi replied, his face emotionless. "But I do want him, I also called dibs." Erwin frowned, handing over the application form.

"His number is on the sheet, phone him for a date and then you can tell him he hasn't got the job." Erwin said as Levi cocked his head slightly in confusion. "You can't fuck your assistant, so he can't have the job if you want to do... what Hanji said. Never getting that out of my head, I'll need a therapist."

"Have you taken a shit recently, because you've got something up your ass?"

"They were totally eye flirting." Hanji added, bouncing like a school kid in excitement. Erwin sighed, looking at Hanji with a look of 'you're not helping'. "I say yes. It'll be good for Levi, having someone to cuddle." Levi stuck his middle finger up at his college, who giggled. "Oh come on Erwin, how bad is it really?"

"It's a terrible idea. He's 22. Levi's 12 years older than him."

"At least I haven't got wrinkles, you fucking grandpa." Levi added, now directing his middle finger in Erwin's direction. Erwin sighed, rubbing his forehead before turning to look at Levi, who was adding Eren's number to his phone.

"I can't believe this... Fine. Go get him." Levi got up and walked calmly, but quickly, to find Eren, who had practically ran out of the office and was currently in the elevator, fumbling this a pack of cheap cigarettes when Levi put his hand on the door, forcing it open. Eren jumped, dropping the pack on the floor, and Armin chuckled. Eren was now bright red, trying to clear up his mess.

"Did I forget something Mr Ackerman?"

"Congratulations Eren Jaeger, you are going to be my personal assistant. Be here at 9 on Monday with a skinny latte and we will get started. And don't smoke them around me, they are disgusting. I will buy you a better make." Eren just stared at him, before grinning ear to ear. Levi's face remained emotionless, and Armin's jaw dropped.

"Thank you so much Mr Ackerman, thank you, I won't let you down. Thank you so much."

"I look forward to seeing you then." As the door shut, Eren turned to Armin, a look of complete shock and happiness on his face, whilst Armin folded his arms with a look of annoyance.

"Oh my..."

"I can't believe you got the job because he fancies you. I'm sure that's not allowed. What if I don't get a job now because one of the CEO's thinks about you naked? I am sure it's against policy to sleep with your boss. If you sleep with him I will end you Eren."

"Shut up Armin you can't even kill ants, you'll get one too... Do you think he does fancy me? We may have eye flirted. Oh fuck, I really need this job Armin, I don't want to have to turn it down? He's really hot."

"We're not 12, I am not having this conversation like school girls in a lift."

"Do you want to come over and have a sleep over and then talk about it?" Armin hit his arm playfully. "Oh my god my boss wants to fuck me... Am I allowed to do that?" Armin just shrugged, as Eren picked up his cigarettes and popped them in his pocket, blushing to himself. He felt giddy again, as they stepped out of the elevator and out into the cool September air, sighing into it as the dove into the closest cafe. They chatted quietly (and not so quietly when Eren brought up the 'sleeping with the boss' kink he now apparently had) until Eren's phone began to beep, and he smiled at the message.

'_I saved your number, save this one in case you need anything- Lev_i_'_.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren waited outside Levi's private office, two coffee's in his hand and a bag under his arm at 9am on a very cold Monday morning, waiting for the man to arrive. Eren had worn his best shirt and trousers, making sure to keep deodorant in his bag and even remembered to get Levi his coffee and some pain au chocolat for breakfast, as was now ever more nervous. He kept checking if Levi was inside and if he was even at the right office. He stared at his phone, wondering if he should text Levi, but then the shorter man appeared, looking like he was going to kill everyone in the room brutally, he swallowed hard and tried to smile at him, as Levi pushed past the younger man, unlocking his office.

"Good morning." Eren said softly, and Levi just glared, going into his office. "I uh, brought you a cup of coffee. The skinny latte like you asked, and some pasties for breakfast." Levi looked at him, as Eren extending the arm with his coffee in. "Do you take sugar, because I have some in the bag. And I had Mr Smith email me all the paper work you need doing and I organised it over the weekend, and emailed the folders to your work email." Levi stared at the coffee for a moment, before back at Eren, making the brunette very uncomfortable under the stare and silence.

"You are a fucking saint Eren. At least someone can do their goddamn job you lazy fuckwits!" Levi yelled, before going to his desk. Eren knew he was going to be hated by Levi's entire team; he could feel their glares piercing his back as he scurried after, closing the door without looking at the room full of people. "Planning something?"

"N-No."

"Sit down Jaeger and give me that bag." Eren sat at the chair opposite Levi, who had sat in his chair behind his desk, Eren passed the bag over. Levi opened it, frowning, before placing it down. "The American's never make Pain au Chocolat right. They taste like shit."

"I think it's alright..."

"But you haven't had freshly baked ones in the morning in Paris. It will be disgusting. I don't want it, you can have it." Levi passed it back, sipping his coffee as Eren took the bag, very unsure on if he should eat it, due to the fear of being sick. "Or stare at it like a lunatic."

"I-I've eaten. I'll save it for later." Levi didn't reply, instead slapping down a file in front of Eren.

"You need to read through that carefully and sign it. You are by law, not allowed to speak of anything you see or hear within this building regarding the work we do. If you do, someone will kill you in your sleep. Most likely me." Eren nodded, his heads shaking as he read through the papers. "Are you a fucking Chihuahua or something? Stop shaking."

"I-I can't... Nervous. I don't get nervous, usually. Done a lot of things that would make people blush." Levi raised an eyebrow, as Eren seemed to instantly calm down, smiling to himself as he sipped his coffee.

Levi had spent the entire weekend thinking about the brunette in front of him, trying to find the right adjective to describe him. There was no doubting that Eren was handsome; beautiful even, but there was a childlike innocence which gave him a cuteness. And then there was the way he had looked at Levi during the interview; there was an underlying sense of lust in his eyes which had been returned, which made him hot, sexy in a way.

"Mr Ackerman... why are you staring at me?"

"I'm wondering when you are going to get that dumbstruck look off of your ugly mug and sign the fucking forms. You have to take them to Erwin later. I bought you them, which is all you will smoke around me if you insist on it." Levi pushed across the desk a packet of Vogue Menthol cigarettes, and Eren smiled, before putting them in his pocket. "Sign the forms." Eren nodded, quickly reading through the long legal documents, signing them before smiling slightly at Levi, who looked bored as he read something on his phone. "Finished?"

"Yes sir." Levi seemed to twitch, looking away from Eren.

"Don't ever call me Sir."

"Sorry Mr Ackerman, I won't."

"Good. Take them down the hall to Erwin's office, give them to him and tell him to stop fucking sending my candy crush requests or I will make him choke on his own shit, the bastard." Eren just nodded, getting up and walking down the hall, finding the door with Erwin Smith written on the door, knocking lightly before waiting. When Armin opened the door, Eren almost screamed.

"Why didn't you tell me you got a job here too!?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" Armin yelled back, grinning. He was wearing his best suit, and totally knew he was running the place; being Erwin's assistant gave him just that little extra power. "How's things going?"

"Mr Smith, sir. Mr Ackerman ask me to give you this, and he also says if you don't stop sending him candy crush requests, he will make you chock on your shit." Armin looked alarmed, as Erwin erupted into laughter, jumping out from his seat to lean out of the office door.

"BUT I NEED LIVES YOU GRUMPY OLD MAN!"

"FUCK OFF ERWIN! I AM NOT PLAYING THOSE SHITTY GAMES!"

"BUT I NEED LIVES LEVI!"

"FUCK OFF!" Hanji slide along the corridor on an office chair, her phone in hand.

"Is Levi playing Candy Crush, dude I need lives too!" Levi came storming around the corner, pushing the scientist off of the chair without remorse before glaring at the taller man, Eren and Armin having retreated to the corner, unsure on what on earth was happening. Hanji let out a squeak in pain, before jumping up. "Boys, play nicely."

"I am not playing that game."

"Just send us some lives."

"But Levi we need you. I will buy drinks later, we can go to that cool club too." Hanji wined, hugging his legs. Levi rolled his eyes, trying to kick Hanji off of him. "Please. Or Sonny and Bean will be put in your bed."

"I will squash them."

"DON'T HURT MY BABIES!"

"They're spiders." Eren went white like a sheet. And Hanji saw, leaping to their feet to slide over, taking Eren's hands in theirs, grinning madly. "Hanji don't."

"Scared of spiders? I will knock that right out of you. Sonny and Bean are tarantulas. They're beautiful. Want to see!? They are harmless really. I will bring them in some time and just release them, and watch everyone live in fear until I catch them again. I just love spiders, such misunderstood creatures, you just wait till you hold them; they're so fluffy you will just adore them." Eren just shook his head, Armin trying to get away from the crazed person in front of them. "Oh come on you baby."

"Hanji!" Levi called out, an emotionless expression on his face. "Eren has work to do."

"I bet he does. I want updates on those designs today, Mr Ackerman so we can play with them in science. 12pm or else its spider time. We should get lunch, us and our new and cute assistants. You guys are going to love my guy." Levi just left the office, Eren trailing behind like a puppy, making Hanji laugh and smile. "Oh so cute. Imagine how cute and scary their babies will be?"

"Let's hope they'll take after Mummy Eren." Erwin added.

"Levi's a very handsome man, but let's hope they get Mummy Eren's big eyes so they aren't stuck with the permanent pissed off look."

"So, Mr Ackerman does like Eren?" Armin asked, uncertainty in his voice, and Hanji laughed even more.

"Oh you are adorable. Little He-Man. Of course he does. We should set them up. I'm going to lock them in a room and not let them out and till they make my godchildren. Anyway, I have bio-nuclear warfare to play with. Bye He-Man, bye Erwin!" Hanji got back in the chair and rowed away, making Erwin chuckled, going back to his desk, and everything resumed as if whatever it was that had just happened didn't happen.

Armin was regretting taking the job now that he knew everyone was psychotic.

* * *

><p>Back in Levi's office, the older man was shifting threw drawings, and Eren sat in the chair opposite quietly, looking at his feet, very unsure on what he was supposed to do. Levi would look up at him on occasion, Eren usually missing the glances but blushing when he caught them. After half an hour of doing nothing but subconsciously flirt, Eren opened his mouth to speak, but Levi caught him out;<p>

"If you're going to spend your time sat there doing nothing, you might as well tell me more about yourself. Considering all we did on Thursday was drag up personal history." Levi said, not looking up from the thing he was doodling on his iPad.

"I... Like what?"

"Well, full name."

"Eren Jaeger... Your turn." Levi put the iPad down to glare at Eren, but decided he was going to play along with Eren's game.

"Levi Étienne Francis Ackerman."

"Wow..."

"Étienne is the French word for Steven."

"You're French?"

"Half. My mother was, her mother was British and her father was French, but his family were originally from Belgium."

"Wow... How does that all work?"

"My Grand-mère was on a school holiday in Paris when she met my Grand-père. He was 23 when she was 16. She wrote home saying she wasn't coming home and was married three weeks later. They've been together ever since." Eren smiled softly at the thought of that, as Levi remained stone faced

"That's so romantic."

"Yes. So they were less than thrilled when their daughter fucked a business man and then died in childbirth. My father tried to get custody, but then he would have had to tell his wife and my half siblings that he'd slept with a much younger, more beautiful French woman. I went to France and lived there for most of my childhood, but moved away to Britain for boarding school, ran away from there to join the army. Now I am here. Your turn."

"My parents lived in the city all their lives….In Manhattan. My dad was a doctor and my mum just lived at home... I've never been outside of the city, like ever."

"How?"

"Never had a reason to... I've always wanted to go to Europe though."

"Maybe you will. Anymore random questions?"

"Do you have a favourite colour?"

"No. Do you?"

"Green. And blue. And red. I really like yellow."

"You don't get the concept of a favourite, do you?"

"My favourite song is Break Free by Ariana Grande. And my favourite flower is yellow roses." Levi just nodded, as Eren smiled, slightly smug. "Do you have a favourite song then?"

"'Si. MI chiamano Mimì' from La Boheme. I have a job for you." Eren leaped to his feet, almost knocking over the chair. Levi stood up, walking to his filing cabinet to grab a large, neatly stacked pack of files, which he plonked into Eren's arms, and of course Eren dropped all of it. Levi swore to god if Eren wasn't so attractive he would beat him to an inch of his life. "Sort them back into alphabetical order and have them mailed to the correct people. Shred the extra copies. Then go see Hanji about what to do for lunch."

"Of course. I'm so sorry." Eren bent down to pick them up, and Levi tipped his head to enjoy the view.


	3. Chapter 3

After that, everything settled into a route. All Eren had to do was get Levi's morning coffee, go to the French bakery on the other side of the city for his breakfast, make sure Levi filed the paperwork correctly (which he always did), talk to the people Levi didn't want to, sit quietly and make notes during meetings, get Levi his lunch, make sure all the projects were running on track, reporting 'idiots' to Levi, making sure Levi had enough coffee and that he went home at the end of the day, and he still had a few hours in-between to do his university work. After almost two months, Eren was a 'Levi expert', as Hanji had dubbed. Eren settled in, and was friendly with most of the team, minus Jean Kirstien, one of the lead concept artists, who seemed to hate Eren with burning passion. Eren was sure they had met before, but he just shrugged off the blonde's comments and attempts to pick a fight. Eren was even an expert at dodging whatever Levi was hurling across the room, and was now used to the constant swearing. Despite his apparent 'hate' of smoking, he joined Eren in the pass time of retreating behind the building to smoke quickly, less now that it was getting colder.

However, Eren was less than pleased to find Levi asleep at his desk when he came in on a Friday morning. He wanted to dump the coffee on his head for sneaking back into work, but they had been having setbacks which was putting a strain on a deadline for a whole new line of weapons for the British Army. Eren just sighed, placing the coffee and palmier on Levi's desk before grabbing a file, quickly admiring how peaceful the usually angry man looked when he slept, before smiling, slipping out of the office.

"The boss asleep then?" Petra, a receptionist, asked, smiling as she walked over. Petra and Eren always had a small morning chat before she went to her department. "I can check the CCTV again to find out how he is getting in." Eren giggled a little, as Petra smiled. Levi had been bribing the night security to let him in after hours, but Erwin had switched to the company responsible for security with strict instructions to not let Levi come in after hours.

"It's fine. We've got to get the designs for the MOD in next week, and he hasn't decided on which ones he likes best, so I guess that is why he is here."

"Because he's too busy flirting about with you." Jean muttered, walking past. Petra frowned, and Eren rolled his eyes.

"I'll let you go Petra, see you at lunch." Petra smiled, before walking down the hall. Eren turned to face Jean, who was sorting his desk out. "What is your problem? What have I ever done to you?"

"I'm just curious to how a whore got a job here. Sleeping with Levi?" Eren looked confused. A fake confusion, trying to cover the panic that was filling in his stomach. Eren shifted his weight a little, folding his arms around the folder. "You used to work at Maria's. As a dancer. Went there for a stag party a couple of months back, Titan, and I have to say you were excellent. And that is me speaking sincerely, you're an excellent dancer, guess you don't remember the lap dance you gave me. You wanted to come home with me, but 'had another booking'?"

"And that is all I did! The booking was a hen party, I was not a hooker. And maybe I did, and I am sorry. "

"Oh please, everyone knows everyone in that place is also a whore. Get enough drugs and alcohol into the system and you would do anything to keep people coming back. Is that where Levi found you?"

"No. I got this job because I came to the interview and I was the best candidate. All I did at Maria's was dance. Jean, I don't want people knowing about this." Jean chuckled, walking over to Eren who stepped back, before he was pushed into a corner. "Jean, stop it." Jean forced Eren to drop the folder, before placing his hands on either side of the brunette's waist, inspecting them. Eren fought back, and Jean slapped him, digging his finger nails into the brunette's hips. "Stop it or."

"Or what? Is it a crime to want to see those hips sway again? No one is around Titan, why don't you show me?" Jean forced Eren to sway his hips side to side, grinning at the sight. "Very nice. Mind rolling them a little."

"I don't dance... I like working here, I'm going to be a lawyer, and Jean leave me alone." Eren whispered, craning his neck away from Jean's face, which was now in his. "Get off of me. Please."

"Begging now?"

"Jean... I am still in touch with some guys at the club. I know someone who will be great for you... Jean please. I'm not interested, please get off of me or I will scream. Do you want Levi woken up to come kick the shit out of you? Because he will."

"So you are fucking him." Jean pulled away, grinning like a child at Christmas, leaving Eren in the corner. "Cheap. I guess everyone would love to hear this."

"No I'm not!" Eren lurched forward, going to punch the other man but his fist was blocked. Jean then hit Eren again, who returned the punch before hitting Jean several times in the chest, before he was pushed away with some force. "I'm not a whore!"

"You're a liar!"

"I am not Jean!" Eren tried to punch Jean, but when his fists were blocked, he kicked Jean in the shine.

"YOU BITCH! Why else would Levi constantly be at your beck and call!? Some of us had to actually train to get a job, you fucking slut, not seduce a CEO! I bet you're on a higher salary. Smith and Hanji won't do anything, but I am sure the tabloids would love to hear about this."

"I don't want to lose this job, I need it. There is nothing going on between me and" A loud, deep scream from inside the office stopped them dead in their tracks, both with looks of confusion and worry, slowly directing their attention to the door. A few moments later there were crashes and thuds, followed by more screams. "Levi!" Eren threw open the door to find the desk on its side, the chair across the room, files all over the place and Levi pointing a handgun at him. Levi was shaking, his cheeks wet. "Levi, put the gun down."

"No! Get out of here!"

"Jean, find Erwin." Jean disappeared, Eren not taking his eyes off of the smaller man, whose face had fear written all over it. He chocked out another sob, before screaming again, kicking the coffee cup which hit the bookcase. Eren flinched, terrified Levi would shot him, or himself, trying to keep a calm face. "Levi."

"Get out! Get out that is an order!"

"Levi you're in your office, not Afghanistan." Eren closed the door, taking small steps over to the man, who raised the gun. He had his hands raised as he came closer. "It's Eren, your assistant, Levi please put your gun down. You are safe. Levi please give me the gun. I know how you're feeling."

"NO YOU FUCKING DON'T! You didn't have to watch the two most important people in your life die! You didn't see it, you weren't fucking there! You don't know!"

"No I don't... but I watched my mother die. I know that feels." Eren was stood in front of Levi, slowly placing his hands on to the gun. "Levi, please, it's okay. Please put the gun down." Levi let go after several moments, and Eren took it, holding it at arm's length quickly placed it on the other side of the room, turning back to find Levi curled behind his desk, shaking and crying loudly. "Oh Levi..."

It was heart-breaking to see the man this way. Eren had seen and read a lot of things about the mental impacts of war on soldiers, but he'd never imagine it doing this too such an emotionally strong man like Levi. Eren didn't expect to see anyone become a shaking mess on the floor really, he couldn't even imagine himself doing it. Eren came to sit next to him, lifting up the broken picture on the floor. It was Levi, taken about 10 years ago, in full army uniform, smiling with another, taller man and a cute girl, both who were in uniform.

"That's Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church... Isabel was a nurse, Farlan was in the Royal Marians with me..." Levi whispered, bringing his knee's up to his face. Eren looked at the floor, trying to give Levi some space as the man shivered, running a shaky hand through his hair. Eren's throat was dry, as he swallowed, becoming upset at how helpless Levi sounded. Part of him wanted to curl in Levi's arms, hold him close and let him cry, knowing Eren was there to listen.

"You don't have to tell me. It's none of my business."

"I'm not going to kick this if I don't..." Eren just nodded, about to scoot over when he noticed Erwin and Hanji at the door. He looked over at them, and shook his head. Erwin nodded in reply, closing the door softly. Eren leaned close to Levi, who flinched slightly at the contact, before relaxing. He dug under his shirt, pulling out a long chain with three metal tags on, caressing them with his thumb gently. "Isabel and I had been friends since we were children, neither of us having a set home. Farlan, we met when we were 18, and when I decided to join the army, those idiots followed. Isabel, being a women, couldn't join the marines, but she got herself stationed at the same places we were."

"She's beautiful... Where you two ever together?"

"No. She was like a sister to me... an annoying little sister who was always concerned for my wellbeing, always telling me I was pushing it too hard. We were on 3 tours of Afghan together... But Farlan..." Levi took a deep, shaky breath, and Eren felt his heart sink. "I loved him... I watched him dive on an IED. I watched him be blown to pieces..."

"Levi don't... don't hurt yourself." Eren said very quietly, as Levi turned to look at him. "Don't... Please."

"Isabel's helicopter was shot down, the same day Farlan threw himself on the IED to save us. All I have left is their tags... I've been on my own ever since. I was discharged on that day and sent home, I left quickly. Moved here. Never been back." Eren just nodded, resting his head on Levi's shoulder. The older man just looked at him for a few moments, before clearing his through. "What are you doing?"

"Uh I... My mum would do this with me when I was sad. She's place her head on my shoulder to make sure I still knew it was my problem, but she wouldn't hold me, because that was smothering the problem. It's kinda confusing, she wanted to be a child therapist but never got around to is, she was doing a course when she died…"

"How did your mother die?"

"Car accident when I was 11... Maybe 10, I'm not that sure. Me and Mikasa were in the car, someone just drove straight into us. She didn't die on impact, she died a few hours later during the rescue, when they snapped her neck to get her out. She was trapped there, telling the ambulance and fire rescue to get us out, get us to safety. S-She didn't even c-cry... I'm sorry... Excuse me." Eren tried to get up, as he didn't want to cry in front of Levi when he was dealing with his issues, but when Levi pulled him back down and into a tight embrace, Eren couldn't help but burst into tears, burying his head in the older man's shoulders. Levi just held Eren, closing his eyes so no more tears would fall, letting the young man sob.

"Have you cried about this... before now?" Eren shock his head, and Levi just nodded, tightening his grip. Eren just sobbed into the older man's chest, as Levi gently stroked his arms, letting his head rest on the underside of the thrown over desk, closing his eyes for what felt like moments, but when he opened them again, Eren was fast asleep, still held close. Levi felt very lightheaded and dazed, moving slightly.

"Levi...?" The soft voice of Erwin called, and Levi attempted to sit up, looking over the desk. Erwin was just stepping into the office, closing the door and walking over, kneeling down to rest beside them. "You two okay? You've been in here for almost 3 hours now." Levi turned his head to look at the clock, realising it was now pointing at 12.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry. We fell asleep." Erwin smiled softly, as Levi looked down at Eren, who was snoring softly, his head on Levi's shoulder. Levi smiled softly at him, caressing his locks slightly, completely forgetting Erwin was in the room. The younger man stirred, shifting himself before falling still again.

"He's very cute when he sleeps."

"Yeah, but I called dibs."

"I'm not trying to steal him Levi. Ask him out on a proper date." Levi hesitated, still rubbing Eren's arm. "I can get you a reservation at that new Japanese restaurant, what was it call? Shiganshina?"

"I don't know Erwin..."

"Farlan would want you to move on Levi. You've wanted him since he walked into that office, and I think he might want you too. Ask him out, sweep him away and you've got like, 6 weeks of vacation time to take for the honeymoon." Levi looked over at the picture on the floor before smiling down at Eren. "I'll get that reservation for tonight at 6." Erwin was up and gone before Levi could say anything, and then decided to get Erwin away from Hanji more often because he was becoming more and more like the scientist as the days went on.

"Eren... Eren wake up." Levi said, lifting the brunette up, who opened his eyed before wrapping his arms around Levi's middle, burying himself again.

"No... ten more minutes."

"You need to wake up, we've got work to do. Like cleaning this mess." Eren groaned, sitting up to look at Levi, an adorable sleepy expression on his face. Levi looked at him, with a small smile on his face, before leaning forward to kiss him very softly. The kiss was very chaste, lasting a few seconds, Eren wide eyed in confusion. Levi then quickly pulled away, as Eren blinked a couple of times. "If you want to quit I will give you a full months wage and great reference. You can leave right now."

"No... Umm, can I kiss you again?"

"Yes." Eren kissed Levi, putting his arms around Levi's neck, as they kissed each other gently, both still half asleep. The kisses were small and sweet, both of them holding each other tightly in order to keep each other in this perfect moment. When they pulled away, Eren grinned up at Levi, who pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Would you like to go to dinner tonight?"

"I... I can't."

"Oh?"

"I... I lied. On my resume." Levi just tipped his head to the side, and Eren went bright red, awkwardly pushing some hair behind his ear. "I may have used to work in a club. And sometimes go back there to meet up with some friends."

"That's nothing to be embarrassed by."

"And perform for some fun."

"Perform?"

"I was a dancer." Levi's eyebrows flew up, as Eren blushed.

"This I have to see."


	4. Chapter 4

So naturally, Levi brought Erwin and Hanji to Maria's. To watch Eren dance.

The club was a nice place, surprisingly considering all of the stories that Levi had heard (and research he'd read on the internet). It was very large, with a large bar made of black marble, which sparkled under the lights. The trio were lead to a booth close to the stage, the pink velvet lining was surprisingly soft, and Hanji was very happy with the free drinks.

"I knew that kid wasn't as innocent as he seemed. Marry him Levi. Marry him and make sweet love to him before I do. God I love that kid." Hanji said, already downing a pint of beer. Erwin laughed, as Levi frowned behind his beer. "Hey look its He-Man! He-Man!"

"Dr Hanji please stop calling me that." Armin said, as he came over. "Eren told you he used to work here then?"

"After he was finished making out with Levi!"

"Hi Armin." Erwin said, making room for him to sit down. "Do I need to apologise for Hanji again?"

"I'm used to it. How's that guy you were seeing, Mike was it?"

"He's locked up in my room. Oh boy is that boy fun." Erwin and Levi looked at each other, unsure on if they should help the poor guy out, but knew anyone who had been with Hanji for more than one night had put themselves in that situation and beyond help. "So, do you always come to watch Eren?"

"No, I drop him off and pick him up because the idiot got himself banned from driving due to speeding and telling police officers to fuck off. But today we got a taxi because I knew you guys would be here."

"Marry that boy Levi!"

"Stop planning my love life Hanji." Levi muttered, as he sipped more of his drink.

"Then get him home and fuck his little ass until he can't walk."

"That I might do."

"You really want to hear this?" Erwin asked Armin, who shrugged, taking a sip from pink and rather girly drink, making Levi and Hanji chuckle to themselves.

"I'm used to it."

"Are you even old enough to be here?" Levi asked.

"I'm 23! I'm a year older than Eren!"

"Alright, a bit touchy. But what are you drinking?" Armin just shrugged, inspecting the contents of the glass.

"It tastes like strawberries." Hanji wiped the drink out of his hands, sipping it before downing it. "Hey!"

"Keep them coming! Mama likes them!" Hanji then called over the waiter, and the rest of the group knew they would be stuck drinking the girlies drink on the menu. Levi frowned, finishing his bottle of beer, wishing he could have a British brand, when a man in his late 50's at least took to the stage, and took the mic, smiling in a perverted manner at the crowd on the dance floor, as the music was turned down.

"Well hello everyone! Are we having fun?" The man said, and a loud roar filled the club. "That's good, welcome back regulars, and for the newbies my name is Dot Pixis and I am the proud owner of Maria, and it gives me a great pleasure to present to you the star of our show, who is sadly only with us part time now." A loud, over dramatic 'ahh' in mock sadness echoed through the room, making Pixus smile, before fake frowning. "I know, and I miss seeing him every Friday and Saturday night, but he is here tonight!" Another roar of screams and applause filled the room. "I am excited as well, ladies and gentlemen, I give you the one, and the only, Titan with his special guests our own Aphrodite and Hermes!"

When the opening beats of Ariana Grande's 'Break Free' filled the room, all the eyes followed the spot lights to the three figures of the stage, as their hips began to sway. Levi watched the man in the middle with a smile, knowing exactly whose ass that was, covered in tight brown leather, from watching it wander around his office and studio. Armin was laughing, before explaining that he'd been there when Eren was working out the route and had fallen a lot in his ankle high heels. The two behind Eren was attractive, a small and beautiful blond girl and a tall brunette boy with freckles, but they weren't keeping up as well as Eren, who was now in the crowd and grinding with random people, who were giving him money, a huge grin on his face and flirtations look in his eyes. Levi was filled with jealous.

"Wife that boy!"

"After I've done beating that ass."

"It's just part of the job, he'll pick you for the private dance." Armin said, once again making all of the older people at the table turn their entire bodies towards him, and he sighed, wondering how these people were in the positions they were, frowning at their confused faces. "All the dancers pick someone at random for a private dance after the main attraction. Most of them ask friends to come so they can actually have a break. But same rules genially apply, he will have to dance for you."

"Someone is getting laid tonight!" Hanji sang, on their 5th or 6th drink. Erwin laughed, as Armin rolled his eyes, getting up to say hi to a friend. "Be safe with him, he looks like he would snap in the wind. And where have all the drinks gone?"

"He's not scrawny. He's got good muscle definition." Levi said, not even bothering to look at his co-workers as he spoke, his eyes fixated on Eren who was laughing and grinding with the other male dancer, ideas of all the things he could do to that boy popped into his head for when he took the boy home.

A lot of unexpected ideas appeared, such as cuddling in the morning as Levi read the paper, or kissing Eren on the cheek before he went out. Taking him to France to meet his Grandparents…. When marriage appeared in his head, Levi shook his head, surprised at himself.

"Eren and Levi sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Erwin said, a grin on his face.

"Shut up. You're turning into Four eyes."

"Oh my god you really do want him as more than a fuck! Damn it, I owe eyebrows here $50…." Levi just shook his head, as Erwin mouthed 'sorry not sorry' Hanji handing over the prize money. "He's turned you all soft Levi. Next you'll be whisking him off to France to meet the family." Levi just frowned, as the dancing came to a stop, the crowd roaring and screaming like fools, Eren grinning and bowing on stage, slightly out of breath. Pixis came back onto the stage, as did many of the other dancers, and the crowd was hushed once more with anticipation and excitement buzzing through the air.

"Spectacular as always, Titan, spectacular. Wasn't he!?" Another unnecessary loud woop. "But it is time for our favourite time of the night, the private dance! I think, as you are our favourite, Titan you should pick first." Eren suddenly grabbed the freckled boy, bursting through the crowd.

"Hey look, its Jean from your department!" Hanji yelled, as both men turned to look, as Eren smiled at him. The blond seemed confused, until he caught eyes with the freckled boy, who smiled shyly back. Eren made quick introductions, before the freckled boy took Jean by the hand, pulling him away to one of the booths dotted around the club, as Eren laughed and waved. "Aww Eren's setting him up with the gorgeous freckly one. That's nice, he's nice. I'm drunk. I hope someone want's to dance with me." Levi shook his head, watching as Eren wandered around, and people grabbing at his ass, giggled and swatted them away playfully. He made a few laps around the place, before walking over to Levi, biting his bottom lip.

"Want to dance with me?" Eren asked, swaying his hips slightly, smiling at Levi.

"I would love too." Eren held out his hand for the older man to take, before leading him through the crowd, many people telling Levi he was 'lucky' and to 'let me have a go when you're done'. Levi glared almost everyone down, as he was shoved into a booth, which contained a small love seat and side table that had a bucket of ice and champagne in, two long glasses propped next to it. Levi sat down as Eren shut the door, before bursting into giggled. "What's so funny?"

"I can't believe that… wow, did you like it? I messed up a few times, I was just so nervous. And then Erwin and Hanji are here! Why didn't you tell me? Oh god they're going to make jokes about this for weeks."

"Come here." Eren trotted over, sliding into Levi's lap. "You were fantastic. We all have boners. And since you and that sexy ass of yours gave me one, you can take care of it. Titan." Eren's eyes went sultry again, switching back into character, as he moved so he was facing Levi in his lap, placing his arms on the older man's shoulder.

"How do you want me to take care of it, Mr Ackerman? I could roll my hips around it like this." Eren moved his hips to the steady beat of Iggy Azalea's 'Black Widow' that was in the background, before giving Levi a proper lap dance. "Is that making it better?"

"How long do you have to stay here?"

"I'll just tell Pixis I'm going home, why?"

"Because I fucking need you right now." Levi pulled Eren down to meet his lips, the couple kissing each other with need, lust and passion, the brunette still rocking his hips. Levi caressed Eren's sides, before grasping his ass checks in his hand, Eren letting out a low moan before pulling away, saliva hanging from his mouth.

"Take me to your bed then." Levi lifted Eren up, kicking the door open and marching through the crowd.

"I'M GOING NOW! SOMEONE TELL PIXIS!" Eren called, waving to the DJ, before Levi stormed out of the club, and called for a taxi, before placing Eren in it. "Didn't you drive here?" Levi climbed in the other side, and Eren slide closer, kissing Levi's neck softly.

"No, we've been drinking, that is a stupid idea you dumbass."

"I thought you liked my ass." Levi barked his address at the driver, before pulling Eren in for another harsh kiss, biting his bottom lip as he did. "Ouch."

"I fucking love your ass and it will be bruised tonight."

The Taxi driver raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Levi almost kicked the door of his apartment down as he and Eren practically fell into the penthouse, Eren kissing the older frantically, before looking around in awe. The apartment was exceptionally clean (not surprising, it was Levi's house) and everything was sleek, modern and could probably be controlled by a remote. An open plan living room and kitchen was all to a strict colour scheme; black. From the sofa to the work tops, the only exception was the ceiling which was white and a grey carpet.

"Wow…" Eren whispered, pulling away from Levi to wander around, slightly pissing off the older man, but he got to watch Eren strut again. Eren went straight to the large windows that dominated the far wall, grinning at the sight of the city below. "This is amazing."

"I would say thank you, but I bought the house this way."

"Might need some colour."

"We can brighten up with floor with your clothes." Eren's laugh echoed through the apartment, as he slipped onto the coach and patted it, Levi obeying the order by coming to sit by him, kissing the bare skin on the younger man's neck. "Need help getting those heels off?"

"Please. As much as I love them, they fucking kill." Levi leant down to unzip the ankle boots the boy was wearing, Eren grinning as he did. Once the shoes had been discarded, the older man then kissed the inner thigh of the younger, paying special attention to just below the leather hot pants which made Eren moan loudly, running his fingers through Levi's hair softly. "I like you down there." Eren said, with a small suggestive ring in his voice, making the older frown.

"Don't get used to it." Levi barked back, pinning the brunette down to the sofa, who let out a little 'hmpf' noise when pushed down. Levi leant down to press a kiss to Eren's ear lobe, before whispering; "I'm in charge, remember?"

"Fuck…. Of course Mr Ackerman."

"Kinky little shit, aren't you?" Eren giggled, pulling his boss close to add depth to the kiss, his fingers trailing up Levi's chest to slip underneath the blazer, pushing it off of his shoulders. Levi let is shrug off, pressing light kisses to Eren's lips, watching him cautiously. Eren had his eyes closed, his arms now resting on Levi's shoulders as they enjoyed the sudden, silent moment they were in. The younger boy's big green eyes fluttered open, Levi let out a smile at the sight.

"What?"

"You're so beautiful." Eren smiled back, whispering 'Come here' before Levi leant back in, kissing the brunette softly. There was passion and tongue involved, but the kisses lingered; Eren's hands in Levi's hair whilst the latter kept his hands firmly on Eren's waist drawing small circles with his thumb. As what felt like days passed, Eren pulled away and sat up, Levi looking concerned as he did, being pushed so he was sitting back on his knees. Eren smiled, gently removing his hands from the dark hair and letting his hands slide down Levi's face and sides, before resting in his lap.

"You were taking me to bed, remember?"

"Of course. Come on." Levi climbed off the sofa and held out a hand, the brunette taking it and allowing himself to be lead behind the smaller man, nervous building in him for the first time. _Pretend he's a client. He'd love that_, Eren thought, closing his eyes from a moment to take a shaky breath out. "Eren, you okay?"

"I…" Eren couldn't lie to Levi. "I'm nervous."

"Well you're a dumbass then." Eren pouted, as he was brought into Levi's bedroom; a large, plain room with nothing but a wardrobe, set of drawers, book shelf and massive bed with white sheets which sat by the tall window, looking out at the city. Levi walked over the bed, pushing Eren down on it. "You have nothing to be nervous about, brat… you have done this before, right?"

"Of course I have! I worked at a strip club slash brothel…. I shouldn't have said that."

"We can get into details after. Just relax. I'll be gentle."

"Please don't be. That's so boring." Levi shoved Eren to the bed, before kissing his harshly. "Oh fuck, that's more like it." Levi ripped off Eren's white tank top, before kissing his way down Eren's chest, stopping to caress and bite at the younger man's nipples, making him scream and arch his back, before moving across the brunette's toned chest, pulling off the hot pants and throwing them across the room, kissing everywhere but the throbbing cock in front of him. "Gunna suck my dick then?" Eren was then thrown so his stomach was pressed to the mattress, his confused expression buried in the pillows.

"Hips up, hands on the headboard. Or do you want me to tie you there?"

"Tie me." Eren replied, with no hesitation and Levi chuckled, going around to his drawers and pulling out a long, black ribbon to tie Eren to the frame. Once in place, Levi smiled at the sight of his PA; his hands stuck to the headboard, a cocky grin on his face and his arse raised.

"Is that tight enough?" Eren nodded, and Levi chuckled. "I am going to make you cum without touching that cock of yours." Eren laughed, as Levi went around to the other side of the bed, slapping the brunette's ass as he did, to find his lube and condoms (which had been hidden under socks due to lack of use) before placing them by the bed, resting himself behind Eren.

"Levi what are you doing?"

"Rimming you. Now shut up." Levi pressed his mouth to Eren's ass, licking it slowly which made the other man's back arch and moan, before Levi placed his hands on the firm butt cheeks, massaging them softly as he licked again, picking up speed. The pace of Eren's breathing and cries mimicked the change in tempo, pushing his body back as he yearned for Levi's tongue, crying out in a mix of pleasure and need. "Enjoy this are we, you fucking slut?"

"Nhh…" To say Eren was uncomfortable was an understatement; his arms were beginning to ache and his cock was throbbing from the lack of stimulation Eren craved so desperately. "Levi, Levi… Levi fuck me. Fuck me please!"

"Begging now? Well you did say please." Levi stood up to pull off his shirt and push down his trousers, grabbing the lube and coating his fingers. "Fingers first." Eren growled in frustration. "Just fucking wait. Or I'll be really harsh and do this." Levi shoved two fingers straight into Eren, who screamed in pure agony, whimpering. "Such cute noises you make."

"F-fuck… do that again…" Levi did, and Eren screamed louder. "O-o-oh… Fuck! Ah, again, again now!" Levi removed his fingers and slapped Eren hard across the ass, making him whimper again.

"Don't order me around Eren. I'm in charge."

"I-If I shout… will you spank me some more? Please Mr Ackerman." Levi decided to indulge this fantasy of Eren's, slapping his ass 4 more times, smiling slightly as the brunette cried and moaned, watching his ass cheeks redden.

"You are one kinky little shit Jaeger. The things I am going to do to you."

"Ahh fuck. Levi fuck me now." Levi lined his fingers back up, pressing in gently, stretching the brunette quickly, Eren breathing softly and moaning quietly, his chest almost touching the sheets due to how tired his arms had grown. "Please… I need you. Fuck Levi, I need your cock…. I need to see it before…."

"Just wait." Eren cried out in frustration, and Levi knew it was probably time to give him what he wanted. Quickly stripping, he rolled on the condom and made sure there was plenty of lube before he pushed into Eren slowly, a low moan escaping his and Eren's mouths at the same time, making Eren chuckle. Letting the brunette relax and adjust, Levi wasted no time in quickly slamming his hips against Eren's, who struggled in keeping the tempo. "Tired already…Oh god Eren."

"My arms… I want to see you…" Levi pulled out to lean over the brunette and untie him, before turning Eren to face him. Eren's hair fell like a halo around his head, and Levi was wondering why his PA was looking at his chest with such astonishment. "Wow…" Eren whispered, as he lifted his heavy arms to touch Levi's chest, where a beautiful tattoo of a tiger sat, spreading across the right side, it's tale disappearing to his back. "Double wow…" He said, his hand running down Levi's beautifully toned stomach, grinning. "You're gorgeous." Levi pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Eren's mouth, who in turn warped his arms around the older man, shifting so Levi could easily slide his cock back inside. "Levi…"

"I'm very plain compared to you Eren. You're so beautiful."

Eren and Levi rocked together slowly, gracefully with no worries or cares; their thoughts on each other alone. They kissed often, soft kisses that left no sign they were there, save small bite and scratch marks on each other's skin. They didn't cry and scream, but breath moans and hitches were common. They made love to each other, Eren's head falling back to breath out his orgasm, Levi's head buried in Eren's neck as he let out his.

After, they lay together; Eren's head rested on Levi's chest and their fingers entwined, enjoying the post-orgasm bliss. Levi would occasionally press kisses to Eren's hair as they chatted quietly about nonsense, chuckling on occasion.

"Levi… that was incredible."

"You made it incredible."

"It's really not like you to be so humble."

"I'll fucking stop then." Eren laughed, turning to hover over Levi's face, still giggling. "Go to sleep Eren."

"Kiss me goodnight." Levi flipped them so he was on top, leaning in to kiss Eren. It was a long kiss, as goodnight kisses go, and developed slowly into a make-out session, before Eren moved away to yawn.

"Go to sleep." Eren nodded, pulling Levi down to cuddle up to him, his eyes fluttering close. Levi smiled down at him, wondering just how on earth he got this lucky as he drifted off to sleep, his phone going insane on the bedroom floor.

"Levi wake up! Levi!" Levi shot forward, sweat pouring down his face and his heart throbbing in his chest. Confused to where he was, Levi turned to see Eren, who looked scared, wrapped in Levi's shirt. "Levi… you were screaming in your sleep…." Levi leant forward to cover his eyes with his hand, taking long, deep breaths as he began to shake slightly.

"Fucking war…." After a long, still silence, Eren gently touch on his back made him leap, before settling after a few minutes. "Sorry… sorry…." Eren did say anything, instead he traced the words Levi had tattooed on this left shoulder blade, which were surrounded by a thick banner. "Ne jamais oublier…. Never forget."

"Why have it written on your back?"

"To cover the bullet wound." A gasp echoed in the room, before arms snaked around his waist. "It's okay… I'm still here. Lie back down and sleep some more."

"Levi its 7am… I'll make you some breakfast." Levi looked at the still dark city, before looking at the clock which did indeed say 7:08am, before looking back down. He hated this, this feeling of being so weak. And he needed Eren.

"Eren… stay here. Please." Levi sounded meek and helpless that Eren couldn't refuse, and he curled up besides Levi, facing the older as he caressing his hair softly. Levi let an arm drape over the brunette, looking at him tenderly. "Did I tell you that you were incredible last night, both in and out of this bed?"

"Several times…."

"You want to know what happened."

"You don't have to tell me. I don't want to upset you, Levi… Next weekend I might do a show at Maria's in a leather harness, are you going to come watch me?"

"We have the MOD visiting, so I might have to book you for the after meeting party."

"I'll bring along one of my masks." Levi chuckled, before leaning over to grab his iPad. "What are you doing?"

"Just checking the news." Levi turned to lay on his back, and Eren placed his head on the older man's shoulder to be nosy. "Ah fuck." Eren was about to question why he was swearing, but when an article about a British solider being killed appeared on screen, he stay quiet, hugging Levi's middle tightly. "Solider named as Lieutenant Petra Ral…. Fuck."

"Levi…?"

"I knew her." Eren felt his heart sink as he looked up at Levi. "She was a good solider."

"Levi I'm so sorry…" Levi looked at Eren, before lifting his chin to press light kisses to Eren's lips, holding him close. Eren could feel Levi's heart beat quickly, and him begin to shake; he also knew Levi was trying to block out the panic and heart break he was feeling, and pulled away before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'll make some breakfast."

"I'll help." Eren just agreed, getting out of bed and pulling on some boxers. "Those are mine dumbass."

"I know." Eren smiled, before swaying his hips seductively as he left the room, Levi throwing on some trousers to follow him, spinning Eren around in the kitchen to kiss him again, and smiling under the kiss. They stayed like this for a few moments, before Levi moved away, his hands on Eren's waist and his forehead pressed to the brunettes. "I'm sorry, about your friend."

"She died doing her duty…. I'm going to phone her parents, go to the funeral."

"I'll come with you."

"Thank you." Eren smiled at Levi, who smiled back. "You were making breakfast. Make a mess and I fucking kill you."


End file.
